OTH: The Loner's Adventure
by moriak14
Summary: Verne is reading a bedtime story for hedgies, but they soon find out, that it's RJ's diarry. Read or not to read? What kind of tale has he prepared for them?
1. Prologue

I own only the original characters. Everything else belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

It was beautiful sunny day. The day after RJ joined the family of forest animals. The porcupine triplets Bucky Spike and Quillo were playing their videogames, Tiger the cat and Stela the skunk were chating, Ozzie the possum was teaching his daughter Heather to play dead, Lou and Penny, the adult porcupines were watching TV, Hammy the squirrel was eating his filling all the log.

RJ the raccoon was hidden inside the hedge writing to a mysterious book. He suddenly heard rustling and quickly put the book somewhere where it cannot be seen and he feigned meditation.

"What are you doing here?"Asked confused tortoise staring at the raccoon.  
"Hm?" RJ pretended that he didn't hear Verne coming, "Ummmmm nothing. Just chilling, enjoying the ambience, ...want to join me too? It's relaxing."  
"Your nervous?" The tortoise didn't understand raccoon's behavior. RJ was usually active and a little insane.

RJ couldn't help but the question made him laugh-"Don't be silly Verne! There's nothing to endanger me anymore."  
"You didn't show up all day. Why are you here alone?" RJ couldn't find any answer. There was a risk, that Verne discovers his diarry, so it was time to improvise. RJ stood up and came out like it was nothing.

"Where are you going?"  
"I don't know yet. Maybe Ummm going for kids? You better guard your shell, Verne." joked RJ then followed the question, "How did you know I were here anyway?"  
"I didn't."  
They walked away. Verne joined Lou and Penny watching TV while their kids were playing videogames.

"Hey uncle RJ, do you want to break a new record in Auto homicide 3?" Offered Quillo.  
"Of course. Professional goes for it ." RJ answered smugly and started the game.

A few hours passed very fast and the porcupine triplets congratulated to RJ's new score. He was enjoying his short glory till Penny interrupted them.  
"Come dine kids!" Hedgies were already eating nuts colected by Hammy. "Come eat with us RJ!" offered Lou.  
"OK thanks.", he ate some nuts then he grabbed his blue golf bag and slowly headed out. He wanted to say bye but Verne interrupted him:  
"Where are you going, RJ?"  
"I don't know yet. But I'll be back in the morning." RJ answered.  
"Are you going to find my cookies?" Hammy asked smiling sheepishly expecting positive answer.  
"If I get some I bring them here for you."  
"yay." Hammy zoomed to RJ hugged him tight. RJ hugged him back then he left.  
"Bye!"- he saluted.  
"Bye"- said all hedgies in unison.

Later that day when hedgies were going to sleep, Hammy zoomed to the log holding the mysterious book.  
"Hey Verne, look what I found! Look what I found!"- the squirrel was jumping wildly enjoying his finding.  
"A book? Where did you get it?" Verne stared at the book in excitement. There has been written 'The loner's adventure' on the label.

"It was inside Steve! Will you read us bedtime story? Please! Please!"  
The porcupine kids joined Hammy to plead Verne.  
"The loner's adventure? I've never heard of this book but OK then.", Verne agreed to read the book for hedgies.  
Nobody expected that the story in the book is real.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I'll update soon. Please, post reviews.


	2. Beginning

***Flashback***

One smart creature once said: 'Stay away from humans and you'll be fine. They're dangerous'. I tried to prove that he was wrong. But he wasn't. They caught him because of me. My only friend, I ever had, is gone. It was all my fault. I'm RJ and no, I don't know what does it stand for. The human gave me that name. I lost my best friend and I don't even know my relatives. You want to know all my story? Let's get back in time when it all began.

I was only a kid living inside the human's house. He took care of me, but it wasn't only me. There were more other Creatures. They all were injured or too young so there wasn't any fun with them. The human used to take us out, he teached us some weird things I didn't and still don't understand the most of them. One day, when I was already teenager, he locked me in the cage and took me to the giant 4-wheeled box called 'a car'. He was taking me somewhere away. When the car stopped, he took my cage out and put me to the Ground with it. He looked at me last time and asked with a soft voice:

(It's the part where plays piano)

"Ready for wild life?"

I stared at him confused. I didn't know what did he mean. He opened the cage as he spoke again:

"Go to be free!"

I couldn't believe it's happening. I didn't move.

"You heard well, RJ. Go!"

I was looking around to check the new ambience, but still from inside the cage.

"Get out! You don't need me anymore.", he yelled as he kicked the cage that scared me. I let out a scream and jumped out of it. He picked up the empty cage and took it to the car. Before I could get in, he shot the door and left.

"W-W-Wait. You've forgotten me. Don't leave me here, please." I chased the car, but it was too fast getting too far. I run out of stamina, stopped and stared at the car until it disappeared.

"Please, come back!"- I whispered in despair.

I had no idea where to go, where to sleep or how to survive. That day I've forgotten what boredom is. It was the day when 'The loner's story' begins.

The soundtrack ends up here. The picture on the screen goes to black. There would be written 'Over the Hedge: The loner's adventure'.


	3. On my own

The trees, bushes and anything surrounded except food or water. I wandered anywhere my legs led me. Soon it was getting dark. The moonlight revealed the shadows of trees. I could hear wolf's howling that spooked me so much that I panicked and run anywhere. My first stupid move of survival. I crashed straight into a wolf and fell down.

"Hey guys! Look what do we've got here? A dinner." There were four wolves surrounding me. I wanted to run but it wasn't possible and clever neither. They could attack. I found out what was that walking around me good for. They wanted me to panic and almost succeed. It was time to improvise.

"Hey guys. Are you looking for food too? Can I join you?."my growling stomach was helpful this time.  
"Of corse you can. Just get in my mouth."  
'Succeed! I made him talk. What next?'- I thought to myslef.

"Sorry pal, but I don't eat tongues. I tried it. Well it daesn't taste bad but if there weren't so much salivas. Eyes of the next three wolves widened.  
"But I eat twinkies, chips, some meat too and anything. I usually steal it from humans." The wolves were looking at me strangely. After I said that. It's getting interesting.  
"Come on! It's fun! Just help me find some humans! We steal them some food together and you'll never go hungry again. What do you say?"- I hoped it'll work.  
"He's really insane, boss!- said one wolf.  
"But maybe he know what is he doing."- said the other wolf.  
"Meat", the third wolf slobber and licked his lips.  
"Concentrate you morons! We came to hunt, not to chat!" growled their leader.  
"But boss, I think we should listen. Haven't you hear? Never go hungry again."  
The leader hit the boiling point:  
"I am the boss! I say what to do or what to not do. If I say linsten to him we will listen to him. If I say we will hunt, we will hunt. Understood!?"  
"Yes Boss!"- replyed wolves in unison.  
While theyhad their chatting, arguing or whatever, it bought me some time to sneak out of there. I climbed the nearest tree hid there and waited for them to leave.

 ***Present day***

The triplets were excited but Hammy was shivering in fear:  
"what happened next? Has he survived?"  
"Of corse he has Hammy. Why would we meet him if he hasn't?"- replyed Heather with soft voice and grabbed Hammy's paw to calm him down.  
"What happened next? We want to know more!" shouted the porcupine kids in unison.  
"Shhhhhhhhhh..."- Peny made them silence.  
"I shouldn't read more. It's his diarry and above all his privacy!"- Verne closed the book and the porcupine kids let out sound of disappointment.  
"It's time to sleep kids."- said Lou disappointing them more.  
"Hammy, take it back there where you found it."- Verne gave him the book, but Hammy kept pleading him to read more. Heather came close to the squirrel and whispered something to his ear. Then he took the book and zoomed away.  
When he came back, all the hedgies went to sleep. After a while when all adults fell asleep, Heather sneaked to the porcupines kids to wake them up and Hammy led them to the hedge. Luckilly he didn't wake up the adults by zooming away. When they reached the hedge Spike asked:  
"What are we doing here here?"  
"I thought you want to know what happened next?"- Heather showed them the book and opened it. But it was too dark in the hedge, "Damn! I can't see it."  
"Problem solved!"- Quillo took the flashlight and turned on the light.  
"Where did you get it?"- asked Heather.  
"I explored RJ's bag and found it useful."- said Quillo proud and gave it to Heather.  
She pointed it to the book and started searching the sites until she found the side where Verne stopped reading.

 ***Flashback***

"Look what have you done morons! You let him escape! Derek! Trace him!"  
"Yes boss!"- Derek sniffed my traces. I stood freezed trying to not move or let out any sound.  
"The track ends here!" I heard Derek's voice from the bottom of tree.  
"Maybe he's on a tree."said unknown wolf.  
"Good point, Eddie."said next unknown wolf.  
"Thanks Joe", thanked Eddie.  
"Shut up!",barked their leader again.  
"Yes boss!"- said Joe, Eddie and Derek in unison.  
There was a moment of quiet. The quiet like before the storm. My stomach started growling again to make things harder.  
"Did you hear that?", asked Derek.  
"It's my stomach maybe.",spoke up Eddie.  
"guys, it came from above.",opined Joe.  
"Wasn't it a storm?",asked Eddie.  
"Shut up!"- barked teir leader again and the quiet came again. "You can hide, but you can't escape, raccoon!" I shivered of fear, but I stil tried not to let out any sound. There was still a chance that they don't know where am I. I heard them leaving. Their footsteps were getting further. After a few minutes I still could hear their footsteps but it was far enough for me to climb down. I went to the oposite direction that those wolves. This time I was luckily alone. What an irony. I enjoyed my own loneliness.


	4. Run for your life!

I own only the original characters. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

* * *

I walked to random directions. After a few hours passed, I could see a sunrise. All the forest around was suddenly filled by a gold-tone colors. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I could hear a stream too.

"Stream! I finally found water!" I run to the direction where the stream has been heard. When I reached there I was drinking the water very fast and very long. I've never been that thirsty before.  
'One problem solved. But what am I going to eat?'- I thought to myself when I stopped drinking. Then I left.

I heard that weird quiet again. It disturbed me. Suddenly I heard the gunfire. It was very close to my location so I ran to the nearest tree to hide. I saw some humans holding guns and aiming to some herd of deers.

"Hunters! Hunters! Run! Run for your life!"- shouted the one of the terrified deers.

'They called them hunters? why?'- I thought to myself.

Those Hunters were shooting at the herd that was running to my direction. Those stupid deers blew my cover. It wasn't safe to stay there and climbing down would be slow enough for me to get killed. I wasn't even as fast as the herd. The herd got closer and it was great oportunity to jump.

I safely landed on the back of one deer that panicked:  
"What is it!? What is it!? Get off me!? Get off me!?", the deer panicked.  
"Relax! I'm harmless!", I said struggling to not fall.  
"Get off me!", after he said that, he was shot from the right. Before he fell I jumped to another deer and saw the hunters riding the car beside the herd. Those stupid deers were running into a trap and me too. I jumped my way to deer in front of the herd:  
"You lead them to a trap, moron! Obey me or you get us all killed!"- I tried to lead the deer.  
"Who is this!"- asked deer in panicked voice.  
"Your new guide."- I quickly answered and started thinking about a plan.  
'So animals here run away from humans and the hunters got used to it. But what if the herd runs towards them for a change?'- then I had an idea.  
"Turn right!"  
"Are you nuts?"- the deer was affraid to get so close to humans. Well... hunters.  
"I do! Now do it or we all die here!"- it was persuasive persuasive enough for deer. He turned right and the herd followed. The car of hunters was suddenly surrounded. The driver braked, but skidded on the mud and crashed into a tree. One hunter with strange hat accidentally shot another hunter's arm. Than I heard the yell of pain but I didn't look anymore.

"Woooooo! Did you see that? I told you it'll work!"- I cheered for my first successful plan.  
"What now?" - that deer spoiled my cheering.  
"What do you think? Speed up and, get away and stay away from the road!"- I forced him.  
"What's road?"- he asked confused.  
"It's the line where they're riding cars."- I explained.  
"And what's cars?"  
"It's the 4-wheeled box they crashed there."- I explained annoyed.  
"But those lines are almost everywhere!" - He completly annoyed me this time so I had to think of something else.  
"OK! Change of plan! Run this way!"- I pointed my finger to random direction, "Their crash will buy us some time, so hurry up!"

The herd run to the direction I showed. I was standing on the deer and looked around to see some more hunters but luckily there weren't any. I turned back in front of me. Then I felt a large branch hitting my face and everything went black.


	5. Company

I own only original characters. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

* * *

When I woke up, my sight was blur. Icould see a light brown figure in front of me. After a while my sight came back to normal and I noticed that I'm in a hole of a big tree. I tried to stand up but I was still dizzy from the hit so at least I sat up.

"Great! You're awake."- said the light brown raccoon white on ventral side, dark brown mask on his face and dark brown eyes.  
"What happened?"- I asked with a weak voice. I tried to stand up but I was still dizzy from that hit so I sat up leaning my back against something.  
"You were knocked out by a large branch."- he sat down and continued: "When that human brought you here, you looked like you die any minute, but you impressed me, man. Outwitting the wolves, riding a deer, you're insane!"  
"You watched me?"- I asked annoyed, but still a little weak.  
"I was hiding from that human that brought you here and I wondered how long can you stay alive."  
My stomach started to growl.  
"Here! Eat some grapes!"- he offered me generously.  
"Thanks, man."  
Before I started to eat he indroduced himself: "Call me Jack!"  
"I'm RJ."  
"Nice to meet you RJ. What does it stand for anyway?", he asked me but I didn't know what to say, "That human didn't tell you, did he?"  
I said nothing.  
"Never mind. I've got a little advice for you. Stay away from humans and you'll be fine! They're dangerous. Especially here."  
"Not all humans are like that."- I replyed.  
"Those humans are! They kill and skin animals! Their heads are hanging on the wall! My mum's head is hanging on the wall, they've got carpet made of my father's skin and one of the hunters wears hat made of my brother's skin! I really know what am I talking about!"  
He yelled at me trying not to cry.  
"I-I-I'm sorry. I did't want to..."  
"No! I'm sorry! I overreacted."- he interupted me. He seemed very sad, "And where's your family?"  
"I don't have any."  
"What heppened to them?"- he asked me curious about my answer.  
"I don't know. I can't remember anything about them."  
"Huh. They were probably killed. The hunters kill the adults, kidnap the cubs and keep them as pets. If you miss something you've never had, you're cool, but having something and then losing it is much worse."

The moment of quiet played its role again. Not before the storm this time. He was deep in his thoughts. The first thing I wanted to do was get out of this place, but when I saw him suffering about his loss, it would be impolite to not asking him too. After all, he saved my live.

"I can take you where the humans aren't that cruel!"  
"Yeah? And where is it supposed to be?"- he asked sceptically.  
"There where I came from. There in a town are loads of food and the humans are harmless."- I replyed.  
"What's a town?"- he asked confused, but I already got used to it.  
"Oposite of the forest. Here's home of animals and in the town live humans. And the best thing is, that they are't that dangerous because they have no guns."  
"I don't know."- he was still sceptical.  
"You can't be careful all your live Jack! Do you want to hide from predators and hunters forever? It's safe there trust me! And if you don't then get me at least to the place where my boss abandoned me! I can do it on my own from there. I won't stay here any second longer."

I stood up. I was on my way out before he stopped me.

"Wait!", he took a deep breath and spoke again, "I'm coming."  
"I'm glad you changed your mind, pal."- I said smiling at him and tapping his arm.  
"One more thing RJ." - he was still serious, but it was still understandable.  
"Yeah? What is it?" - I kept smiling trying to improve his mood.  
"While we are still in the forest, I want you to be silent and to stay close, OK?" - he seemed too worry about me. Have I impressed him that much? Never mind. Maybe it was because of his loneliness.  
"OK, then!" - I replyed and followed him.

Then we left. After an hour we reached the place, where my boss left me. Then it was my turn to lead him. I started explaining my plan.

"OK, there's the road. We'll go through it and get on the highway. If anyone of us sees or hears hunters, we get out of the road and hide! If they see us run further from the road! Their car can't go out of the road. And while running keep turning random directions very fast and very often. That's how you minimize the probability of getting shot. Don't allow them aiming to you! Any questions?"- I explained my plan.  
"What's highway and what's car?"  
"The car is large 4-wheeled box and the highway is the large line for cars. Anything else?"  
"No."  
"OK then. Let's go!"

* * *

Thanks for reading I'll update soon.


	6. Travel moonlighting

I own only the original characters. Everything else belongs to DreamWorks.

* * *

After a few hours of fallowing the highway we reached the rest area. It was morning, maybe 1 hour after the sunrise. I heard Jack's stomach rumbling and then I saw 2 humans in the car eating their sandwiches. I turned around to face Jack:  
"You see those humans? They're our target. Act cute, keep your distance and try to steal their hearts!"  
"That's the way how to get their food, isn't it?"  
"Good point! Ready?"  
"Steady..."- he liked jokes.  
"GO!"  
We slowly walked in front of those humans who were eating their sandwiches.  
"Raccoons? What are they doing here?"- Asked the man.  
"Where?", a woman appeared and spoted us, "Aawwwwee their so cute! They must be hungry! Give em som food Luis!"  
"Don't be silly Lauren! We can't feed animals here. They don't belong here anyway!"  
Luis looked at me and Jack. We stood up on our hind legs looking at him as cute as we could to make him soft. After a while he was broken:  
"Fine! Two sandwiches!"- Luis through two sandwiches we took it and left.  
"Enjoy your meal, pal!"- I said before I finished off my sandwich.  
"Thanks!"  
Jack ate it too and then I spoted, that those humans were leaving.  
"C'mon! Quick!"  
"What's going on?- he asked confused before I ran to the car and I climbed up the roof of the car undetected.  
"We can get a lift! Hurry!"- I shouted from the roof and in no time he climbed up too.  
"Have I ever told you, that you're crazy?"- he asked humorously.  
"Ssshhhhhhhhhh! It's secret."- I whispered.

*music video mode*

 _Steppenwolf - Born To be Wild_

The car already left the Rest Area.

 _Get your motor running  
_ _Head out on the Highway,  
_ _Looking for Adventure,  
_ _In whatever comes our way_

There were more cars passing by and the drivers were surprised to see us on the roof. They gazed at us with opened mouths.

 _Fire all of your guns at once and_  
 _Explode into space_

 _I like smoke and lightning_  
 _Heavy metal thunder_

I stood up and faced against the wind. Jack was confused for a while, but then he tried it too. He loved it. The funniest thing was that he blew a raspberry like a dog.

 _Racing in the wind_  
 _And the feeling that I'm under._

There was next rest area where the car stopped. Luis, the driver, went to the toilet and we went to the vending machine.

 _Yeah, darling Gonna make it hapen,_  
 _Take the world in the world embrace_

Jack pushed the slot at the bottom side of the vending machine, I got inside it and grabbed some candies. Then he pushed the slot again to let me out.

 _Fire all of your guns at once and_  
 _Explode into space_

We were back on the roof enjoying the wind and the changing ambience.

 _Like a true nature child_

Jack opened his mouth and I was supposed to hit the candy in his mouth then. The funniest thing was that I hit him anywhere except mouths because of wind.  
 _We were born_  
 _Born to be wild_

I finally hit the candy in his mouths and then it was his turn. He was the same amateur like me.

 _We can climb so high_  
 _Never want to die_

 _Born to be wild_  
 _Born to be wild_

*Music turning down*

We were already closer to humans. There was a town which name I can't remember. There were a lot of woodlands near it.  
"We're here", I said relaxed.  
"What will we do when we get there?"  
"We'll find some refuges, go on heists and more. It'll be fun my friend. And nobody will get killed.


	7. Mission impossible

The car stopped in front of garage. We got out before the humans could spot us. We were going on heists. We took some food and more other stuff from humans. Sometimes we made it simpler by begging for food in the town's park. It wasn't always successful but fun. Sometimes we went to the woodland. Jack showed me some tricks of survival in the wild. We had a good time until now:

"OK Jack. The plan is simple...", I started explaining trying to look clever but he interrupted me:  
"Yeah, yeah! We take some food and leave when the bag is full."said Jack annoyed.  
"Good point!"- I felt a little embarrased, but I got along with it. "One more thing! Try not to wake up the cat."- I pointed to the cat sleeping in front of the door.  
We sneaked into the cat door through the snoring cat. I pushed the cat door, got throung and after Jack passed too I was slowly dropping the wing to close it as quiet as possible. I started raiding some shelfs and Jack was raiding the fridge. I found this book with no content and empty label. I packed it into my golf back not thinking what is it good for. Then I joined Jack raiding the fridge.  
"That's enough! Close it and let's get out of here!"- I whispered putting on my bag.  
tWe left the house stealthilly. But the cat wasn't there anymore. I could hear that strange quiet again Jack suddenly pushed me yelling:"WATCH OUT!".

I fell and saw him getting caught into a net. I looked at the direction where it came from and I saw a human wearing strange orange suit pointing a net-gun at me.  
He shot at me too, but I luckilly dodged it and started running away.  
"Free yourself! I'll distract him!" I yelled while running and time got slower. The human kept shooting at me and I dodged all of it by running to random direction as fast as possible, that made him miss. Suddenly the cat appeared from the side and started chasing me too.

"Two against one? It's not fair!"- I had to think fast. Actually, cats aren't very dangerous for a raccoon, but their claws doesn't tend to tickle. I remembered the trick with the herd of deers. I suddenly got the idea. I turned back around running straight into a cat. When we were close enough, I turned right and the cat was caught in the net.

"Hahahaha! One down, two more to go!" I enjoyed that I outwited the cat but the human was still there. The powerful enemy.

I saw Jack geting out of the net and running away. I wanted to buy him some time so I tried to distract that crazy human ignoring Jack's yelling something like 'Let's get out of here!'. The human could hear him and turned around. I wanted to hide somewhere, because I knew Jack wouldn't leave without me. But there was nowhere to hide. There were only some another houses, fake grass and no bush to hide, so I climbed up the roof. I saw Jack dodging the nets. I took the golf ball, but the roof was too pitched to play golf, so I threw it at the human hitting his head. He started looking aroun, then he took the ball from the ground that bought Jack some time to leave, but he didn't. I motioned to him trying to say "Leave! I've got this!" The human were going to look up so I quickly hid behind the chimney.

"Never mind. Let's get this done!"- said the crazy human. I looked at the scene under me and I saw him changing the weapon and this time he didn't miss. Jack took the dart.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"- I yelled in defeat but I quickly hid back behind the chimney, because I was heard. After a while I looked back there. Jack were looking at me weakly, started swaying and fell. He became motionless. The human took him into a cage, and put into a van mumbling something like "You've been verminated."

"What was that noise!"- I heard the sleepy voice of an old lady.

"Oh, good evening miss. It's Dwayne Lafontant, the Verminator. I believe someone called about an animal problem. The resolution stands before you."

SILENCE

"Resolution huh? And what about that mess in my garden? Why are all my gnomes in those nets? Is that my cat?"

I heard footsteps. Maybe she wanted to free her cat. I heard the "meow."

"What an amateur! Clear that mess and get Out of my gaden before I call cops!"

"But I..."

"NOW!"

Then I heard the door's slam. The verminator sighed and went to the van. He closed the back door of the van and looked in my direction.

"I'll be back, raccoon!"- he threatened me before he got in the van and left with my dead buddy inside. I looked down and there wasn't this cat anymore. The old lady took her inside so I could come back with all the food, but sadly on my own.

I hate myself! Why does all my plans never work according to plan? I want to go back in time and change my actions, but I don't have any choice. There were a lot of dangers, fun and above all heists that were all the same. He was right about humans! I'm stupid and he's gone! I want to forget. It's almost a week. Anywhere I look I can see lot of traps and that crazy Verminator lurking around. I need to get out of here. Now it's me and some gear in my golf bag. Is it enough to survive on my own?


	8. Madness

I own only the original characters. Everything else belongs to dreamworks.

* * *

 **If the loner loses his cool, he loses his mind.**

It's been a year since I wrote something here. I'm afraid that I was crazy. I was just looking for food as always. When I reached the rest area I saw some unfinished food all over. I grabbed the the garbage can of spuddies, but before I could start eating, something grabbed my tail. The large paw picked me up high and then I saw large black bear trying to eat me.

"No! Please! Don't eat me! Please! Please! I'll get you some better food. Much better food! Just please, let me live!"- I panicked that I was talking really fast. I closed my eyes expecting the worst, but nothing happened.  
"Really? Prove it!"- the bear answered in murderous voice.  
"H-h-here y-you are! Spuddies. It's delicious. Very delicious. And there's more. I can show you."- I shivered from fear.  
"(laughs) You're funny! What's your name?"  
"RJ. It's RJ."  
"You can call me Vincent."- he introduced himself but we didn't shake hands. "So, where's the food you're talking about?"

I pointed my finger to the vending machine. He went there still holding my tail to make sure that I didn't trick him like I did to wolves before.

"Well, well. That's impressing RJ."  
"I can get inside and get it for you one by one."- I offered myself because his grip on my tail was very painful.  
"No need!"- he replyed before dropping me off and breaking the glass on the vending machine, "Now get lost before I change my mind!"- he yelled and started raiding the vending machine.

I ran away as fast as I could until I wasn't far enough from him. He was still raiding the vending machine and I watched hoping that he leaves soon.

1 Hour later

When he left I spoted, that his den was above the rest area. I ran there and looked for some more food but I didn't find any. Then I rached the vending machine that was empty too.

"You must be hungry, kid."- I heard a male voice. That voice belonged to elder dark-brown raccoon.  
"Because I am."- then my stomach rumbled.  
"Here! Take this!"- he gave me the garbage can of spudies.  
I took it and ate it quickly. I was so hungry, that I forgot to thank him.  
"Are you alright, kid?"- he looked at me strangely.  
"I'm cool, thanks."- I answered trying to avoid eye contact.  
"I can see you playing cool. But you can't hide your inner pain, kid."- he was talking like he could see into my soul.  
"What do you mean? I'm fine."- I argued.  
"How long do you want to lie yourself RJ?"- asked the feminine voice from my back. It was light brown old lady raccoon.  
"Have we met?"- I asked confused.  
"I knew you'll come here."- after she said that, I slowly backed away.  
"Please, don't be afraid my boy. You can call me Amanda. And he's Roger."- she gestured her hand to shake with me.  
When we shook hands she told:  
"Wow! There's a lot of energy out of you."- she said stunned.  
"Pardon?"- my confusion were growing up.  
"I can divine the future."  
I laughed nervously backing away. Then she started talking: "She is crazy... W-What?... Who is she talking about?... Why is she saying everything I think about? ...Twinkies! Ummmmm, she's good...Spudies!"  
"Enough!"- we both yelled in unison.  
"What do you want Amanda?"- I asked annoyed.  
"You're too upset. You're lying to yourself that you don't need anyone. It keeps you cool, but it can't heal your heart. "- she uncovered my stupid feelings that breaks my cool. Thanks a lot!" Give me your paw, kid. Let me uncover your future."  
I gave her my paw anxiously, she held it with closed eyes.  
"There, my boy, are lots of adventures waiting for you...you and your family."  
"I don't have family."  
"(laughs) But soon you will. I can see some animals in front of you. Tortoise, skunk, squirrel, two pussums and five porcupines and...hedge?"  
"What does it mean?"- I didn't understand.  
"You'll get into trouble with bear and...and you'll meet your friend..."  
"Please, tell me it's Jack. Tell me that he's still alive."- I pleaded hopefully.  
"I can see only the pictures. You need to find out more by yourself."- I would be really happy if she said Yes.  
"Tell me RJ. What do you want in live? You want to live or survive?"- asked Roger but I couldn't find any answer.  
"No need to answer. You have to find these answers."- she said before I turned my back on her.  
"So long." I said before I walked away.  
"Take care, kid."- said Roger.  
"Your fate has some big plans for you." - said Amanda.  
I stopped for a second. There was something more in my mind. I turned around to ask her something:  
"Amanda? What the...!?"- Both of the elder raccoons disappeared. I just wanted to ask her: 'what does my name stand for?'.

I walked away looking for a tree to take a nap. I suddenly heard Roger's voice:  
"I can see you playing cool. But you can't hide your inner pain."  
"Roger? Where are you?"- I asked frightened looking around.  
"You want to live or survive?"- I could hear Amanda's voice too.  
"Amanda?" I panicked. "Wh-what's going on?"  
I ran away but stopped at he highway when I saw those animals that Amanda mentioned. They all were smiling at me except the tortoise that frowned at me. Then they disappeared and suddenly a car was rushing into my direction. I lied on the ground avoiding the incoming roadkill.  
"Your fate has big plans for you."  
"Concentrate, RJ. It's only hallucinations. Just stay cool."- I talked to myself.  
"You're lying to yourself. It keeps you cool, but it can't heal your heart."- I heard her voice again.  
"Snap out of it RJ! You're not crazy! You can't be crazy! Get some sleep and everything will be OK!"  
I took a deep breath looked around and found one comfortable tree. I climbed up and lied down trying to fall asleep.

* * *

(Type in youtube Max Payne 2 - Nightmare theme while reading it)

 _I had a Nightmare. I was in the middle of forest. I could See the pair of raccoons. They looked same as Roger and Amanda, just a little younger. They had three kids. One was darkbrown with wight ventral side and blue eyes. He looked just like me. Te next two were light brown. One of them reminded me Jack because of his white ventral side and brown eyes. He looked older then the next two. I could'hear the voice coming from nowhere._

 _"If you miss something you've never had, you're cool. But having something and then losing it is much worse."- said familiar voice._  
 _"Jack? Is that you?"_

 _I heard a gunfire. Male raccoon got headshot._

 _"Roger! No!"- shouted female raccoon._  
 _"Roger?"- I couldn't believe it. Roger and Amanda? My parents?_  
 _Two of the raccoons started crying, but that one who looked like Jack led them somewhere away. He ran much faster then his siblings. He hid in the bush and one little raccoon got shot and the last one standing was darkbrown raccoon._ _"No! It's just a cub!"- said incoming hunter. They were all around him and his dead brother._ _He froze in fear and someone grabbed him into a large bag._  
 _"What do we do with him?"_  
 _"I know someone who could keep him."_

 _I suddenly appeared somewhere in interior. There were lots of animal heads on the walls. There was a carpet made of raccoons skin._  
 _"They kill and skin animals. My mum's head is hanging on the wall, they've got carpet made of my father's skin and one of the hunters wears hat made of my brother's skin!"- yelled Jack's voice._  
 _"Jack? Where are you?"_  
 _I turned around and let out a scream when I saw Amanda, Roger and Jack standing in front of me. They seemed to be walking dead. I heard the door's slam from behind me. There was one hunter wearing the little hat made of brother's skin. He aimed the gun at me and pulled the trigger._

* * *

"aaaaagh!"- I woke up falling off the tree and hit my head.  
I slowly stood up and heard a voice again:"It's just a dream."  
"Mum?"- I saw Amanda standing in front of me. "Mum!"- I ran to her to hug her but I passed through and carshed into a tree. It was only the hallucination. Was Jack really my brother, or am I just crazy? Maybe both. It gives sense. No, no, no, no, no! Snap out of it! Don't let those stupid hallucinations beat you! Concentrate RJ! Madness is for weakling. I am the loner! I do better on my own! This is my fate I accepted before! Face the dangers and survive! Only the strongest survives!  
I WILL SURVIVE!

*Present day*

"Heather? Hammy? Kids? Where are you?"- Verne woke up and couldn't see any of them. He woke up the others and they splited up trying to find them.

We can see present RJ standing in front of the vending machine inserting some stolen coins and trying to get Nacho Chips. They stucked again.

"What is the broken machine good for anyway?" RJ gave up and sat to the ground leaning against the vending machine. Suddenly he heard some footsteps. It was getting closer and he couldn't see what's doing that. He found a place to hide and find out what keeps doing that from a safe location. Then he spotted a light brown raccoon in the dark.

"Jack?"

The raccoon confusedly turned around to see RJ.

"RJ?"

* * *

To be continued...


	9. The week of fear

"Jack! You're... you're alive!", RJ was surprised and glad to see him again, "I'm really sorry about it. I didn't want it to turn out that badly."

"It's OK. It wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was. If I thought through my actions you wouln't get caught!"

Jack forgave him. RJ was still making it more dramatic. He never acts that dramatic. Well, guilt can change things.

"Forget it. I don't blame you for anything."- said Jack trying to comfort him.

"How did you escape?"

"I didn't. I woke up in the middle of forest."

"I'm glad to hear that.", said RJ in relief and then he got an idea: "Hey shall we go on a little heist?"

"What heist?", asked Jack excited.

RJ pointed to the Vending machine.

"Oh yeaaah! I know the drill."

"Like the good old times!"

Jack pushed the slot to let him in.

* * *

"Bucky, Quillo, Spike, Heather, Hammy! Where are you?"-Everyone splitted up and called for their names. Heathercoud hear Lou and Peny. It wasn't good idea to keep low profile, because Heather knew well, that the adults does tend to panic for nothing and above all Verne.

"We're here!"- Heather called back and they sighted in relief.

"Oh jeepers what are you doing here?"- asked Penny confused about our disappearance.

"We were so worried."- Lou added and Heather had no ideas what to say. She knew that lying would make it worse.

"I'm reading them the story."

"What story?"

Heather showed them the label on the book.

"But Verne said..."

"I know what he said, But we were too excited to resist. There's only 1 page left anyway. Please don't tell Verne."

"We won't. But next time if you go somewhere, just let us know, ok?"- said Lou expecting positive answer.

"Agreed"-said Heather, Hammy and kids in unision.

"Super! You can stay here, but I want to see you in the log in 10 minutes!"

"We'll be there."

Both porcupines then left and broke off the searching. Heather could read the remaining page.

* * *

It's alredy spring. I'm not hallucinating anymore, but I'm still in trouble, so I must be brief. The hunger clouded my mind, that I tried to steal food from Vincent. He woke up, I panicked and pushed the vagon of food getting it hit by a truck. I've got all the week to gather all his food back. That's so many of it.

 **Day 1st.**

I met some food foragers and got a great idea! I hope it'll work.

1st- Impress them  
2nd- Get help in gathering food  
3rd: Leave and take it to Vincent.

 **Day 2nd.**

It would work if that house cat and the tortoise didn't ruin everything.  
Plan B: Steal their hearts! Making up a sad story should work.

 **Day 3rd.**

It worked! Things gets moving. Four more days.

 **Day 4th.**

I like them. They're hillarious. But they act weird sometimes. They take food and more useless stuff. they're up to something. Never mind. Backto the work.

 **Day 5th.**

We're almost done. There's only a cooler remaining. I feel bad if I think about the following betrayal. They don't deserve it. I want to tell them somehow but I'm worried how will they act. Shoot! I've never been that sensitive before. Where's my cool again?

 **Day 6th**

I did something very wrong. I all needed food was gathered and lost too. But what's worse, is the fact I made this family arguing for nothing. There's some traps on the other side of the hedge. They are more endangered then they were before. It's all my fault. But it doesn't matter. I've got one more day to live.

 **Day 7th**

I still had the chance. We gathered all the food back and I took it to Vincent. But they got captured. My plans failed again. I wanted to use them, not to get them killed like I did to Jack. My heart and mind were arguing what to do next. I could hear voices again:

"There, my boy, are lots of adventures waiting for you...you and your family."- I heard Amanda's voice again.

"Concentrate RJ! You're loner. You don't need anyone!"- I was thinking.

"I can see you playing cool. But you can't hide your inner pain, kid."- I heard Roger's voice again.

"Stay cool RJ. You're not crazy."

"Do you want to live or survive?"

My breathing was speeding up more and more, then I heard Vincent saying:

"Trust me! You don't need them."

Then I knew what to do: "I think, I do. And now they need me. And I need this!"

My mind was definitely blown. I pushed the food in front of the car making the Verminator crash and pass out. The family was out of those cages but still inside the car and still mad at me. They didn't even let me in.

It wouldn't be that bad if Vincent wasn't trying to kill me. Kids took the ride. We got back to the hedge but it wasn't over yet. They were still endangered by Vincent, the crazy woman and verminator and me. I decided to finish this. Ten is more than one. It always will. My last plan was to distract the bear and those crazy humans no matter how it ends. But Verne got a better idea. Finally we were all saved by Hammy. Those crazy humans were arested and Vincent was taken to Rocky mountains. The family enjoyed their Victory and I could go back to my old live. But something couldn't let me go. Well, it was Verne Who told me that if I told them about my debt sooner, they would let me take the food. It sounded too friendly for a guy who hated me a few days ago. He explained me how it works in families.

The best thing was that they all even Verne forgave me and gave me a second chance. I became a member of their family. My family. I've always wanted to belong somewhere. I almost cried in happiness when I appeared in the middle of group hug. It would be pretty embarrasing. Men don't cry.


	10. Epilogue

***Present day***

"Is there more?", asked excited Quillo.

"No, it's the end.", replyed Heather.

They suddenly heard rustling and familiar voice.

"...You'll like them, trust me. I introduce you tomorow." It was RJ draging the trolley of food and talking to another uknown raccoon. When he entered the hedge, he spoted Hammy, porcupines and Heather hodling his diarry.

"Why aren't you sleeping yet? And what's this?", he took it back and seemed to be a little annoyed.

Hammy not even thinking replyed: "Oh, Heather read us bedtime story. It was about a lonely raccoon named RJ..."

"Hammy!"- shouted Heather and porcupine kids in unision.

"What?"- Hammy got scared for a second, but then he understood. Too late.

"How much have you read?"- asked RJ half angry half embarrased.

"All of it. Sorry RJ, we didn't know it's your diary."

"Really? Then when did you find out it's ..."- He couldn't finish.

"You've got a diarry? Show me!"- Energetic raccoon took the diarry from his hand, run-away searching the pages.

"Jack! Come back!"

RJ shouted at him but he could't chase him because of...

"Oh, you've found my cookies!"- yelled Hammy joyfully before he zoomed to RJ and hugged him tightly. The porcupines and Heather spoted the trolley too.

"Not now Hammy! I'm going to kick his butt first!"- RJ freed himself from the hug and started chasing after Jack that was making fun of him:

"Hey, RJ! It says you missed me? Is it true?"

"Jack, don't want me to reach you!"

"I don't. I'm not finished yet. Let's find out more!"

He kept running, laughing and still searching the pages until someone tripped him. All adult hedgies appeared on top of his back while Verne took the diarry and Stella was ready to gas him.

"You're busted, bandit!"

"Stella, no!"- RJ shouted in terror."It's my friend, not a bandit."

"Hi!"- greeted Jack before the hedgies got off of him.

RJ took his diarry back and introduced them sooner then he really planned.

"Well uhhh... I should introduce you. Guys, this is Jack. Jack, thiss is my new family. It's Verne, Ozzie, Lou, Peny, Stella, Tiger, Heather, Bucky, Spike, Quillo and...Where's Hammy"

"Maybe he's eating those coockies you found."- replyed Heather.

Jack shook hands with everyone except Hammy who zoomed and hugged him.

"What the...!?"- Jack was shocked about the squirrels behavior. RJ laughed a little "Get used to it, bro!"

"OK guys it's time to sleep!" It's only 4 hours until sunrise."

After half an hour all the Hedgies were asleep. RJ and Jack were sitting on the branch eating Spuddies.

"You want to know a secret?"- asked RJ with full mouth.

"You missed me."- Jack made fun of him again.

"Oh come on! You're annoying!"

"Sorry, you're funny when you act angry."

"I missed you, ok? I thought you were dead because of me... What exacly happened to your family? How many siblings have you had?"

"Why"- asked Jack confused.

"I'm just curious."RJ remembered his old nightmare.

"The hunters killed our parents when I was kid. I had two younger brothers. And I'm the only one who survived. One of my brothers got shot and ended up as a hat and the second was kidnaped."

"How did the second look?"

"The only I can remember is that he was dark-brown. I was too young to even remember their names. The only I remember is that my parents called me Jack."

"He looked just like me?"

"Yes, he did."

They were three. Too young. Only two of them survived. One safe, and the second kidnaped. RJ found out that Jack's tale was the same as the nightmare.

"I knew you were my brother. I don't know how, but... I knew it somehow."

The moment of quiet played its role again, but not too long.

"Really wish you would remembered my name. Nobody knows what RJ means."- said RJ disappointedly.

"Forget it! I like short names. It's always easy to remember." - Jack made fun again.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Oh c'mon, it doesn't matter what was the first name. RJ is fine."

"What are we talking about anyway?" - asked RJ to change the topic.

"You started it."

"Started what?"

"I don't know."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, than they both they burst out laughing out loud.

"That was good one!"- said RJ still laughing.

"You want hear some more?"

"No. Enjoy your meal."

They continued eating their spuddies.

 **The End**

* * *

 _ **if it was movie, there wouldn't be shown the hedge as a background of a credits. It would be the diary changing its sites. Well I know, it wouldn't entertain the spectators, but thanx for reading. Honestly, I'm not a writer, but the big fun of ´Over the hedge´. I'll try to improve my english too. Please send reviews. I'd like to know your**_ ** _opinions._** _ **I'm recording videos as a movies see my channel.**_


End file.
